Hercule gets what he deserves
by Trugeta
Summary: [Complete] Hercule, the selfproclaimed saviour of the world is so unwise to accept the challenge from someone he had better not and gets the egodeflation of his life. For a certain Gohan Son is decidedly pissed off at him...
1. The match is set

**Note: **This is not our usual Gohan. The Gohan in this story is more self-confident than the regular Gohan and he has trained more. In this fic he's about as strong as Goku, and although he does not have his mystical power-up yet he could beat Vegeta with ease. Basically it's nearly the same as the regular DBZ universe (Gohan hides his strength and all), only that Gohan does not like Videls' father Hercule at all, and he would love to have the occasion to teach the fraud a lesson...

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! So don't sue me! I only own the concept of this story, though...  
  
  
I always answer to every review I receive, they make me feel appreciated. As much fun as writing is, knowing that people like what I write is even better.

   
  
Note: when I use those ~ it means either telepathy or thoughts.  
  


  
**  
  
Hercule gets what he deserves...**

**  
  
  
Chapter 1: The match is set...  
  
  
  
Orange Star High, after school**

Videl and Gohan were walking side by side, like they were doing a lot lately. Since she had blackmailed him into teaching her how to fly she had come to know this young man, and she had sensed that he was very special. 

He was not at all the nerd he had pretended to be, the weak bookworm, and since she had found out that he was the Great Saiyaman her opinion of him had changed.

**~ Still waters _do_ run deep... ~** she thought while walking towards the exit.

  
  
Since Videl had come to know just how strong Gohan was her firm belief that her father was the strongest in the world had begun to falter.

Sure, her dad always boasted how he had beaten Cell, but he had nothing to proof it, nothing to back him up. 

Only his claim. Pity that no footage existed that showed the real events...

  
  
Videl had always been so fascinated of her father; she had admired him for being so strong and had never dared to challenge him because she thought it inevitable that he would beat her with ease.

And he had always encouraged this believe.

_'What would that achieve, Videl?__ You would only get beaten and your ego would take irreparable damage.'_ he had always said, and she had given in. 

  
  
But now that she had seen what Gohan as the Great Saiyaman could do, and that without any technical gadgets, so much was for sure (she had seen him doing the feats he had done first hand, and there was no way in the world he could have used devices to trick her), she began to doubt, that all that the Gold Fighters and Cell had done at the Cell Games were tricks.

If Gohan was this strong, they had to be even stronger...

There had been no other explanation until now, but now, that she had seen it first hand what Gohan was capable of ( **~ And supposedly the others of his family and friends too... ~** she thought) she really doubted that her father, a normal, even if strong human, could have beaten Cell.

"That's not possible..." she muttered to herself, but Gohans delicate Saiyan hearing picked it up nevertheless.

  
  
He looked at her with a questioning look.

"What's not possible, Videl?"

Videl snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? What?" 

Gohan smiled.

"I asked 'What's not possible, Videl?'." he said.

Videl looked startled.

"You heard that?" she asked.

Gohan smiled sheepishly.

"Good ears..."

She nodded.

"Obviously. Hmm, what I meant by this was, that my father can not have beaten Cell. I mean, c'mon, I have seen you do the things... umm, you do. Lift busses that fall down from cliffs and that weigh tons easily, dodge bullets or catch them, so how should my father, if he is weaker than you, have beaten Cell?"

  
  
Gohan coughed.

"Hmm, that's what he has told the world." he said, after he had recovered. "Maybe you should challenge him and see if he really is as strong as he claims..." he continued with a mischievous smirk.

Videl shook her head.

"No, I can't. If what he says is true he would wipe the floor with me!"

Gohan laid his arm on her shoulder and looked her into the eyes. His coal-black eyes wore a soft expression, but when he talked he did it in the breast-note of confirmedness.

"Videl, I know you. You are stronger than you think. _Much_ stronger. Believe me, I can tell. You are stronger than your dad, so screw up your courage. I know you've the heart of a tiger, so do it!" he said.

**~ Man, he is actually caring for me! He, one of the supposedly strongest mans of the planet, and he actually cares for me! ~** she thought, and a smile formed on her lips.

  
  
Gohan smiled too, for he thought that he had convinced her. Well, typically male ignorance...

Videl looked at him.

"I'll do it! You're right; if he really beat Cell then he should have no trouble in beating me. If he looses, well, I'd say then someone I called father has lied."

Gohan smirked.

"That's the spirit!" he said. "And I'd love to see the show!"

Videl smiled up at him, her azure blue eyes full of mirth.

"You'll get a seat in the front row!"

Gohans smile broadened. Pity that he could not invite Vegeta and the others. They too would love to see the show...

"And when do you plan to challenge him?" he asked.

Videl looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm, how about this afternoon? I'll call him and tell him that I want a match against him. In our house." she stated.

Gohan nodded.

"Sounds good. Why don't you use your cell phone and do it right away? This way we could fly into the city and buy us some ice cream..." he suggested.

  
  
Videl smiled. Was he actually flirting?

"You're really a smart one, Son Gohan." she said and fetched her cell phone from her shoulder bag. She dialled the number of her dad, and seconds later Hercule answered.

_"This is Hercule Satan speaking! What do you want?"_ he boasted in his usual tone.

"Hi dad!" Videl said, trying to be polite.

_"Oh, hi my dear!__ What can I do for you?"_ he asked.

"Dad, actually I want a match against you. This afternoon in our house. And I will bring a friend of mine." she said as fast as she could.

_"You want a match against me? Didn't we have this before, my daughter? You will be beaten by me and than your pride will suffer. No, that's no good idea. And what about this friend of yours? Are you talking about a boy?"_ he asked, and his tone became dangerous.

Gohan could hear the entire conversation due to his excellent Saiyan hearing, and he rolled his eyes. Typical for this fraud! 

  
  
If Videl would give in he would give the so called World Champion a good dressing down. Hercule had taken credit for his deeds, but he would not put his daughter, the woman he loved (**~ Oops, did I just think 'love'? ~** he asked himself) under his thumb forever just because he pretended to be stronger.

Videl however chose to ignore her father.

"Dad, I want that fight. And don't give that 'Your ego will be so down once I beat you...'. Hell, I don't know why I did not realize it before. In a fight you can be beaten, that possibility is always given. But in order to learn the limits of oneself one has to test it against the best!" she said, and Gohan thought

**~ Or against those who claim to be the best although they are definitely not... ~**

Videl continued.

"And I want to test my abilities against you!" she finished.

Gohan could nearly imagine how the sweat drops were forming on Hercules' forehead, and he had harsh difficulties to bite back the laughter caused by this mental image.

Suddenly Hercule had regained the ability to talk again.

_"Umm... hah hah hah... sure, love. You can have your fight. But who's that friend of yours you want to bring with you?"_ he asked.

  
  
Videl smiled.

"A friend from school who wanted to see how you fight. He's interested in martial arts, and so I figured we could give him a demonstration."

Hercule laughed.

_"Good thinking! Another student for my dojo... my daughter is so clever!"_ he exclaimed.

This time Gohans eyes nearly fell from their holes as they rolled around, and he swore he would blast that fraud to the next dimension and that dimension after that if he would come him wrong. Heck, he hated guys like that! Self-centred idiot...

Videl had rolled her eyed too.

"Okay, dad. We'll be there at 3 p.m. Bye!" she said and hung up on her dad. "Urgs!" was what she exclaimed next, and Gohan nodded vigorously.

Then, after some seconds, the smile returned to her face, and to the young demi-Saiyan it was as if the sun was shining again.

**~ Man, she's so beautiful! I should ask her on a date once we are due with her father... ~** he thought.

"I remember you talked about flying to the city and buy us ice? Does this offer still stand?" she asked, smiling beautifully.

  
  
Gohan nodded, for he was temporary lost for words. Normally he was self-confident, but this woman was breath taking.

"Yeah. I'd love to." he said.

Videl smiled at him and took off.

"Race ya!" she exclaimed, and flew off towards the city.

Gohan smiled and followed suit.

  
  
They enjoyed their flight and made all kinds of nonsense, but Gohan wanted to encourage Videl for her fight against her dad.

"Videl, you know that I am Saiyaman and that I am pretty strong. But believe me; you are stronger than your dad! You don't have to take it from him! Just challenge him and show him a good dressing down!" Gohan exclaimed sternly.  
  


Videl could hear that he meant what he had said.

"But how would you now? I mean, you can't be able to know how strong he is, do you?"

Gohan smiled.

"Actually I _can_. We, that means most of my family and friends can sense how strong a person is." he explained.

Upon seeing Videls baffled expression he continued.

"It's not very hard to learn, actually flying is harder. I could teach you in about one hour. Well, I know exactly how strong your dad is. He's not bad for a human, but I know for a fact that you're stronger." Gohan said in the breast-note of confirmedness.

Videl smiled, although she thought

**~ What did he mean by 'human'? ~**

"I'd love to learn it, Gohan. How about you teach me after the fight?" she asked.

  
  
Gohan smiled and nodded. They had now reached the inner city, and some seconds later they finally approached 'Galileo's ice cream parlour'. Videl and Gohan touched down, and quite a few people wondered how on Earth it could be possible that those two could fly.

Then they recognized Videl, and they waved it off. Nothing was impossible for this girl. Supposedly she had taught the young man how to do it...

Videl and Gohan sat down, and seconds later a waiter came to their desk and took their order. Videl ordered an ice with five balls of different taste, but Gohans order was rather unusual.

He ordered his most favourite ice, the banana boat, but not only once, but ten times!

The poor waiter went into the ice cream parlour and their orders were being prepared, while Videl laughed herself silly at the look the waiters face had taking during Gohans order.

"What?" Gohan asked, "I have a healthy appetite!" he exclaimed.

  
  
The look Videl gave him caused him to laugh too. So they spend their time there talking and joking, but inwardly Videls thought were evolving around other themes...

She knew he was hiding something, something so much more than just the fact that he was the Great Saiyaman. Sure, he was very strong and could fly, but that was not all...

Somehow Gohan reminded her of someone she had seen when she had been a young girl...

  
  
  
**to**** be continued...  
  
**

  
  
  
****


	2. Flashback

Note:The next updates will take a while, for I am on vacation from 30th April to 16th May. But as I'll post updates to all my ongoing stories in the next days feel free to read and review them too. I've been told that they are not too bad^^...

**  
  
  
Hercule gets what he deserves...**

**  
  
  
Chapter 2: Flashback**

**  
  
  
Last time...**

The look Videl gave him caused him to laugh too. So they spend their time there talking and joking, but inwardly Videls thought were evolving around other themes...

She knew he was hiding something, something so much more than just the fact that he was the Great Saiyaman. Sure, he was very strong and could fly, but that was not all...

Somehow Gohan reminded her of someone she had seen when she had been a young girl...

  
  
  
**Now the continuation...**

**  
  
Flashback**

The ten years old Videl Satan was sitting on her couch, and watched (like the whole world) the Cell Games.

The screen was showing the desert with the tournament ring Cell had obviously created.

Silently she prayed to God that her father would survive this fight, for he was the only one who could save the world. If it was not for him, _who_ could?

She could see Cell was standing alone in the centre of the ring with his arms crossed, and it looked as though no one had arrived yet. Then all of a sudden a section of the screen was enlarged, showing a reporter and his cameraman.

  
Suddenly the reporter switched the topic to her father as they obviously saw a large black car raced arriving. Yeah, her father was there to save the day!

"Go daddy!" she had exclaimed.

"Here we are, just twenty minutes away from the start of the Cell Games, and by the looks of it no one seems to show up to watch for fear of their lives. As you can see Cell continues to stand in the middle of the ring without moving a muscle. 

And with not much time left until the opening bell, we are still awaiting the arrival of the people's grand champion. The one and only... Hercule! Aww, wait a minute someone is coming! Ladies and Gentleman, it's Hercule to the rescue!"

And the TV had showed her father how he had gotten out from his limo and stroked a pose.

She remembered that she had cheered, as her father had made his way to the ring. Cell had looked at him with contempt, and her father had said

"You're going down!"

Then Cell had said

"Let's begin!"

  
  
The TV had zoomed nearer towards the ring as the announcer guy and his camera man had approached the ring.

She remembered that her father had then called down on Cell.

"He might think he is a champion, but he is not." he had said.

Then he had called all his deeds tricks. He even had provoked him quite clearly, until something had happened...

Cell had had remained stoic during all verbal assaults coming from her father, until he had suddenly looked at the sky.

All of a sudden a white glowing man had appeared and had touched down right in front of the ring! He had been rather short, with spiky black hair. The look of his eyes made it clear that he was not a person to be crossed.

And her father had called his ability to fly a trick of Cells. She remembered that the reporter had tried to get a comment from this man, but he had just told him to get of his face and stop the insolence!

  
  
The reporter had run back to her dad, who had assumed that this guy was one of his fanatical fans. Boy had he been wrong!

The reporter had then said that the fate of the whole Earth rested on her fathers' shoulders, when another newcomer had landed. 

He had been a tall red-haired guy dressed in some kind of armour. And her father had called it another trick.

Then Cell had spoken for the first time. He had said

"Well, what a surprise. Android Sixteen, you're still alive and kicking and with beautiful repairs no less."

  
  
Videl remembered that her father had waved the appearance of this red-haired man off.

He had said "Who cares" and that he could tell by his outfit that the guy was a nobody. 

Then Cell had suddenly chuckled. 

"Ah, there you are Goku, and just in time. I can hardly wait."

The camera angle had switched again to show the back of Cell's head and a close-up window of an entire group of people flying towards him.

  
  
And then they had appeared! Several strange figures, all flying! At first two golden glowing persons that could actually fly and four or five white glowing persons. It had been so strange! They all had been flying!

Videl had wondered if it really had been a trick as her father had claimed...

One of the strange figures had accelerated like a meteor, and then the whole group too! They had started their descend, and seconds later all seven touched down besides the ring and behind the first man with the spiky hair.

Videl remembered that she had tried to soak up as much details as she could. When did one see seven flying people who appeared out of nowhere?

  
  
One of the persons was a little boy who must have been her age, blonde with teal eyes, a white cape, black pants and shirt. And there had been a tall green man with pointed ears, who had been dressed the same way as the boy. Only the he wore a turban in addition...

Another one had been rather small, nearly a midget. He wore a red fighting gi tucked with a black belt. 

The other man with the blonde hair and the teal eyes had worn a red-orange fighting GI, while another two people (the one with the spiky black hair and another one with lavender hair) had worn something that looked like blue battle suits. 

The rest of the group had apparently consisted of two humans, but one of the humans had had three eyes! How odd!

Then the fights had started, and her father had been the first one to fight Cell. 

Videl remembered how surprised she had been when her father had been swatted away like a fly be Cell!

  
  
Then the first Gold fighter, the taller of the two had started to fight Cell, and Videl had been surprised at what they had been capable of. Never had she seen techniques as such, and the Gold Fighter had seemed to be as strong as Cell! He had actually been able to blast off nearly half of Cells body!

But then, all of a sudden he had given up! And had chosen the next fighter...

Videl remembered that he had called 'Gohan', and the ZTV reporter had thought he had wanted something to eat. But it had turned out that this Gohan was the little boy, who could not have been older than she was!

And the taller blonde fighter had wanted him to fight Cell! At first Videl had asked herself how he could ask something like this from the little boy; he would send him to his grave!

The group had had a long talk, and she had not been able to understand them, but finally the boy had been willing to fight Cell.

  
  
He had dropped of his clothes and then he had been covered in an aura of golden light! Then he had taken off, and had touched down on the ground again, just where Cell had been standing.

The ZTV reporter had still thought that this boy had been the delivery boy, and her dad had said in his arrogance that he could bring him something, too.

Then he had fallen flat on his back again, as his stomach aches had become too strong...

These false assumptions had all been proven wrong once the boy (Gohan she reminded herself) had demonstrated his powers!

He had unleashed one huge scream, and large chunks of rock had crumbled because of his might. He had been entwined in a huge golden aura, and it had even intensified!

Suddenly golden light had shot from everywhere towards him, and there he had stood, with golden hair and enveloped in a golden aura!

**End Flashback**

**  
  
~ Hmm, that can't be a coincidence... the boy was called Gohan and here right beside me walks another Gohan. He is 18, so that would fit. The only features that do not fit are the colour of his eyes and hairs... ~ **she thought.

Gohan looked at her.

"And where have you been?" he asked her smiling.

Videl smiled sheepishly.

"Just old memories..." she answered, before another thought came to her.

"Gohan, how do you do it?" she asked, looking into his eyes. 

Gohan looked at her curiously.

"How do I do what?" he asked.

She lowered her voice so that only Gohan could hear her.

"Well, I have seen you move so fast as the Great Saiyaman as it should not be possible. You don't have, like, rockets in your pants or something?" she joked.

  
  
Gohan blinked, before laughing hard. 

"Rockets in my pants? No, not today, they are in for repair…" he joked and looked at her. "Why?"

"That's just one of my dad's totally silly explanations." she said, smiling too and looking him in the eyes.  

"He said that the Super Speed those fighters, most of all the Gold Fighters, possessed was nothing more than a cheap trick. Like it was caused by a rocket pack or something like that..."  
  


"You didn't actually believe that, did you?" Gohan asked, trying to keep the contempt for this ignorant and arrogant son of a b**** out of his voice. That was so typical. If one could not explain something, it was a trick! How simple!

Videls' gaze remained at his coal-black eyes. 

"No, but you as Saiyaman are so fast, too. And I've fought you; you did not have any technical gadgets to enhance your strength or speed. Your spandex is just too... _tight_." she said smiling.

Gohan grinned. In former times he would have blushed, but not any more...

"Thank you. I did not know you were paying attention to _that_."

Videl on the other hand actually _blushed_. She caught herself and continued.

"Ya know, Gohan, my dad claims that _he_ defeated Cell," she said. "I tried to tell myself that he was being truthful… but something just kept nagging at me! He keeps on telling me that he did it, that he was the one, but as I told you, I've seen you fight and do all the things you do, and it just seems not possible that my dad did what he claims to have done! No, it must have been one of the mysterious fighters… and the last who fought Cell was the boy with the golden hair."

  
  
Gohan nearly fell out of his chair. Luckily for him, the waiter came just at this moment with their order. Well, at least with the first part of it...

"Here you go." he said, and placed the first ices' onto the table. 

Videl smiled at Gohan and began eating her ice. Gohan did the same with his, and as usual he ate in deep concentration and did not talk at all. But it did not take him long to finish all ten banana boats, and the people at the other tables were staring at him.

He just waved it off. Gohan was now used to this, and it did not intrigue him any longer. Why should he be ashamed of his appetite? That would be illogical.

  
  
After he had cleaned his mouth he looked at Videl, who was still eating her ice.

"You should finish your ice now, Videl. It's nearly time." he said and pointed towards his watch.

Videl looked at her own, and was surprised that time had passed by so quickly.

"Whoops! Well, I guess time wears away quicker when one has so nice company." she said with a smile.

Gohan mirrored her smile.

"Thank you, my lady. That's vice versa." he said smiling. Then he stood up and offered her a hand.

She took it gladly, and Gohan helped her to get up from her chair. And again Videl did notice how strong he was, for he helped her to her feet with soft force.

Then they paid the bill and took of towards the Satan mansion...

  
  
  
**to**** be continued...**

**  
  
  
**** Heh heh, Videl and Gohan are preparing for the great finale. And it will contain one big surprise for a certain arrogant, self-confident Mr.I-beat-Cell-single-handedly... Please R&R! It always makes me soooo happy =) **  
  
  
  


  
**REVIEWERS RESPONSES:**

  
  
  
**Dooleys****: **I try to update regularly, cause I don't like to be kept waiting either. And I try to write more than just one genre, so new stories come up from time to time^^

  
  
**Rose Vaughn**: Yeah, I really was in the mood for one. After I did go so easy on Hercule in my other Videl and Gohan stories, this one is going to be different. Hercule will come to know what he's up against, heh heh... *falls into maniacal laughter*         

  
  
**HEHEH**: Here you go^^

  
  
**animeprincess1452**: Thanks! Although I think that this chapter might be a bit boring, but it is necessary cause it reflects on Videls thoughts and is maybe a tad bit funny.           

  
  
**Candy the Duck**: Heh heh, glad you liked it. Ah, I love to torture Hercule... *laughs at Hercule who's covering behind a rock*

  
  
**eggamagga**: Well, here it is! ^_-       

  
  
Sorry to the other two reviewers, but due to the problems with reviews ff.net is encountering your reviews didn't show up on my review page yet. I've switched to e-mail notification to be on the safe site. Thanks for your reviews and your interest in my story!

  
  
  
Until after my vacation!


	3. Confrontation

I am back from a wonderful vacation / honeymoon with my wife! And a big thanks to all my reviewers! I am glad to see that I am still R&Red (as usual, the Review answers are at the bottom); now, without much further ado on with the story!

Note: Due to some 'improvements' ff.net has obviously made during my vacation all my story formatings have gone to HFIL. Additionally text is marked as fat I never marked this way. Until the problem is solved you'll have to live with those formatings. AND, apparently ff.net has disabled the use of special characters in the documents, for I can't use the signs I used for telepathy / thoughts any more. That also goes for smileys, sadly. If anyone has an idea how these new rules work and why those special characters can't be used any more (or if they can), please tell me in the reviews.

Now these means telepathy / thoughts**  
  
  
  
Hercule gets what he deserves...**

**  
  
Chapter 3: Confrontation**

**  
  
Last time...**

After he had cleaned his mouth he looked at Videl, who was still eating her ice.

"You should finish your ice now, Videl. It's nearly time." he said and pointed towards his watch.

Videl looked at her own, and was surprised that time had passed by so quickly.

"Whoops! Well, I guess time wears away quicker when one has so nice company." she said with a smile.

Gohan mirrored her smile.

"Thank you, my lady." he said. Then he stood up and offered her a hand.

She took it gladly, and Gohan helped her to get up from her chair. And again Videl did notice how strong he was, for he helped her to her feet with soft force.

Then they paid the bill and took of towards the Satan mansion...

**Now the continuation...**

As before they made all kind of nonsense during the flight, and they touched down before the Satan mansion five minutes before the fight.

Videl fetched her bunch of keys from her pocket and just wanted to open the door, when the door was being opened by Hercule.

** How unusual, ** Videl thought, ** normally he would send a servant. Perhaps he wants to know who this friend of mine is. **

Gohan, who else hid his real power behind his skinny appearance, had pumped up his muscles deliberately, and he looked very impressive.

Hercule stood in the door way and surveyed Gohan.

Videl smiled at her father.

"Hi dad! This is the friend I brought with me..." she began and turned around to point at Gohan. When she saw his appearance however she nearly face-faulted.

** Man, he looks so bulky! ** she thought, and really, he looked like all muscles in his body had been pumped up. Only that Videl knew that they consisted of more than just air...

Hercule nodded.

"Hello, Videl. Ahh, and this is the young man who is interested in martial arts. Yes, you look quite muscular, but my young man, strength is not everything in martial arts."

** Oh yeah?**** And how about having none? ** Gohan thought amused.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Satan." he said, switching to his more polite self. "I am Son Gohan, one of Videls class mates."

"Well, come in young man. We will show you how a real fight is done properly, right, Videl?"

"Sure, dad!" she exclaimed, playing the game for his benefit.

The so called world champion smirked and showed his white teeth.

"So, how about we get started? I don't have all day, you know."

Gohan rolled his eyes.

** Probably he wants to blind some of his fans with his teeth rather than his deeds... **he thought.

Videl tried to remain earnest and barely succeeded.

"Sure, dad. Lets use the trainings room in the cellar. You lead the way." she said.

Hercule nodded. And led the way.

After what seemed to be endless stairs they finally arrived at their destination.

** Wow, they must have more than one story for the cellar. That house is really huge! And come to think of it, this baka bought it with the money he got because of _my_ deeds! Grrr... ** he thought.

Lately Gohan was more dominated by his Saiyan side, but the two sides of him had obviously learned to live in some kind of equilibrium. Hmm, obviously his human side thought too, that this fraud did not deserve it. But for Videls sake, he would keep himself in check...

They entered the trainings hall, and Gohan was surprised how large and well equipped it was.

It even had an original Tenkaichi Budokai tournament ring!

** Darn, what he could afford with the money... and I still live in a small hut compared to this palace! And why? Only because I was too polite to rectify the public belief! That was stupid, Son Gohan! ** he admonished himself.

Luckily the Satans could not hear, what Gohan was thinking, otherwise they would have been shocked, but for different reasons.

Then Hercule entered the ring.

"Videl, you know the rules. If you fall out of the ring, start to cry or give up you lose the match! And poking in the eye or hitting below the belt are playing mean and not allowed. Everything else _is_ allowed." he said.

Videl nodded confidently and entered the ring from the opposite side. Gohan smiled at her reassuringly.

"Hey, what are you smiling at my daughter, hmm?" Hercule asked.

Gohan ignored him.

„Videl, you're stronger than him. Even a blind can see it." Gohan said.

Videl looked at him sceptically, while Hercule simply laughed.

"And who says that?" he asked arrogantly.

Gohan gave him a stern look.

"_Me_. And I suggest you don't _test_ me. Otherwise I'll wipe the floor with you." he said and let his eye colour switch to turquoise.

Hercule was too busy boasting and had not noticed. Videl however had, and she was asking herself what this could mean...

"You? What does a scrawny boy without the slightest fighting skills like you know of fighting?" he taunted, clearly unaware of the danger he was in.

** If he gives me one more comment like that I'll lose it... ** Gohan thought. He had harsh difficulties to control his Saiyan side, who had never forgiven Hercule for taking credit of his deeds.

"You don't know what you're up against..." Gohan managed to say between clenched teeth.

Hercule laughed.

"Hah hah hah... and you say that to the man who beat Cell and saved the world? Who chopped Cell with one punch?" he asked arrogantly, ignoring the fact that Gohan glared daggers at him.

Videl left the ring and approached Gohan. She wanted to know what unsettled him so much. What could make the cool Son Gohan so angry?

Suddenly Hercule looked at his daughter.

"Hah! You left the ring! Knew you were too scared of me!" he exclaimed.

Now Gohan had reached the boiling point.

"You fool! You've pushed your luck too far. You may have been the strongest in a tournament without competition, but in comparison to me you are totally outclassed. And Videl is not scared! Especially not of _you_!" Gohan said angrily and jumped into the ring in one fluid move.

Hercules face contorted in rage.

"How dare you!"

Gohan glared back.

"How dare I, you ask? Me, from whom you have taken credit for what I've done during the Cell Games?" he asked icily.

Suddenly all colour went from Hercules' face.

"You... it... can't be!" he exclaimed.

Videl wondered what was going on. Never had she seen her father so put out!

But then he recovered.

"You are just a young punk with a quick tongue. And I'm gonna shut you up!" he exclaimed.

Gohan just smirked.

"Give it your best try." he said calmly. "I will show your daughter what for a fraud you are. Right in front of her. Come on, you baka."

For the first time in her life she saw Gohan dropping into a stance, which as far as Videl could tell was absolutely flawless.

"Let's finish this. It's getting tiresome." he said with so much confidence in his voice that it was overwhelming. He seemed so sure of himself...

Hercule did not seem to have gotten the message. Obviously he thought that Gohan was just one of his usual opponents. However, with a fist pulled back he rushed forward.

"HYPER MEGATON PUNCH!" he exclaimed.

Gohan didn't seem to react at all until the very last second, and to Videls great surprise he just brought up his index finger in a lazy way to stop the incoming fist of her father! As though this punch from the strongest man in the world at him was merely a childish attempt to hit him! And to Videls utter surprise he actually _stopped_ the fist with only that one finger! He had stopped it... with just that _one_ finger!

Wow! She had seen this in Superman comics when she had been a kid, but the ease with which Gohan caught the fist of the supposedly strongest man in the world, the one who had beaten Cell and saved the world, startled her. Her whole world turned upside down.

And what had Gohan said? _'Me, from whom you have taken credit for what I've done during the Cell Games'_. Those were his words. Had Gohan been the one who had _really_ beaten Cell? And had her father taken the credit for Gohans deed? This would be so... dishonourable. But it would explain a lot...

"Ah ah." Gohan said, his voice full of contempt and still so cold it made Videl worry that she might get chilblains just from listening. "Is that all that you've got, you great _champion_ of Earth?" he asked even more icily and with enough venom in his voice to kill an elephant instantly. "Well, that won't be enough, I am afraid..."

Hercule tried to push his fist forward, but as much as he tried, he would have had probably more luck in the attempt to push a mountain away.

Gohan simply yawned.

"Okay, you fool, this is getting tiresome. Now I will show you what you are really up against. Back off, or I'll blow you out of the ring!" he stated icily.

Videl was still a bit surprised at his tone towards her dad, but if what he had said was true he had every reason to. She only wondered what he would do next...

Hercule did not react towards Gohans demand, so Gohan simply used his index finger to push him away. This simple gesture sent Hercule flying to the opposite side of the ring, and for the first time Hercule became a glimpse on what he really was up against...

He staggered to his feet troublesome, and when he finally stood he could not believe his eyes. Neither could Videl.   
  
For suddenly Gohan put the arms to his sides and seemed to stress every muscle. Seconds later he was surrounded by a white aura, and this aura increased in its proportions within seconds.

Then this white aura changed its colour and became gold. Gold! Like the Gold Fighters had looked! Videl looked at her father, and he looked as if his eyes would fall out of their sockets the next second.

She looked back at Gohan who then uttered a scream, and his hair turned gold as well as his eyes turned turquoise.

His golden aura that engulfed his whole body even increased in magnitude, and seconds later Gohans already bulky muscles bulged even more.

Mere seconds later his hair stood sharp on end and his transformation into a Super Saiyan Level Two was almost complete. His power took another jump which made the foundations of the house shake, and then the KI-bolts added to his aura.

There stood Super Saiyan Level Two Gohan, and one could not have said who was more shocked: Videl, who had now the confirm that Gohan was the Gold fighter, or Hercule Satan, who was now standing before the real victor over Cell.

Videl looked at her dad. He had a look of utter disbelief on his face, and stepped away from Gohan.

She was surprised, for the first time since she could think she saw an expression on his face she had never seen there before: fear.

"You... you... it can't be! You... are one... of the fighters with the powers! After all those years... it can't be!" Hercule Satan exclaimed.

Gohan, who was still engulfed in his aura (he kept it up on purpose), approached the fearful Mr. Satan.

"So what now, 'world champion', wanna fight?" he asked mockingly. "And besides, that's not all I've got. I could still go higher without even working a sweat, but a power-up to my full powers would most probably destroy the complete house. But _I_ care for Videl and her safety." he stated.

This comment allude of course to the fact, that Hercule had done nothing to stop his daughter from crime fighting, although he knew that neither he nor she were invincible. But hopefully this demonstration of power would make this clear...

"But... but you..." Hercule stammered.

"But I _what_, Mr. I-beat-Cell?" Gohan taunted. "Thought that I had gone for good after the dirty work had been done? I admit that I was stupid to let you take the credit for what I had done, but at that time I was just a boy. I had no ambitions to become a world hero, and at that time I was not much of an attention seeker. Add to it that I was taken in for the healing. But as I saw how you treated your daughter, the most wonderful woman in the world as far as I am concerned, I had to show you your limits. One punch from me and you would be history. Have I made myself clear?" Gohan asked sternly.

Hercule nodded weakly.

"So that all was no trick? What you did... what Cell did... no tricks?" he asked in a low voice.

Gohan shook his head. Would he never get it?

"You should have noticed once Cell had backhanded you into that mountain. No, you fool. It was no trick. None of it." he said and aimed his palm at the wall to give Hercule another demonstration.

Videl followed his gaze, curious what he would do now.

Gohan gathered enough energy in his palm to obliterate the wall that divided the rooms. Naturally he had checked the houses static beforehand, and it was no supporting wall.

The energy ball in his hand grew, as did Hercules' nervousness. If none of that was a trick...

Gohan launched the KI-blast, and it obliterated its target, a stone wall, nearly completely.

Hercule was quite as bug-eyed as Videl. She had known that Gohan was strong, but that he was this strong...

Awesome!

And through this he had shown her that she had never needed to remain in the oversized shadow of her father. Never would she have thought that he had taken credit for another ones deeds. This was so low!

She turned around and faced her father.

"Dad, what you have done to Gohan is unforgivable. Simply taking credit for him after he had saved the world! How could you? And I trusted you! Come Gohan, we leave. But before... Dad, either you give Gohan what is rightfully his, and I mean the whole money you earned because of this imposture." she said icily.

Hercule looked at his daughter as if she had just talked in Marsian.

"But... but I was the one who gave all the interviews and got all the advertising contracts! It was me who earned all this money!" he exclaimed.

Now it was Gohans turn to be enraged again, and his golden aura flared dangerously to life again.

"You _earned_ it?" he spat. "You idiot, if I had not been injured and had been taken to the healing, I'd most probably done it myself. You earned it... don't give me this cheap crap! _I_ fought Cell to the death, while you were cowering somewhere in fear for your life! You coward!" he exclaimed.

Hercule stepped back in fear.

"But... but..."

Gohan pointed his index finger at him, and Hercule cowered to the ground in expectation of the blast that would end his life.

"To your feet, you baka! If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now. But I don't kill just because for the fun of it, like _Cell_ did, I only kill when I _must_. In battle, in order to protect this world."

Hercule did as he was told, and Gohan continued.

"I was the one who killed Cell, and if necessary I can _prove_ it! What would the public think if I challenged you in public and kicked your cheap ass to Uranus?" he asked, and his golden glowing aura with the KI-blots flashing around his body shone impressively. "Do you think once I've shown the public what I am capable of that only one single fan of yours would believe that _you_ beat Cell? They are cleverer than you, they will see in an instant that none of that what happened in the Cell Games was a trick. Rockets in the pants, hah!" he spat.

Videl smiled. Now her father got what he rightfully deserved.

She believed Gohan without hesitation, he had proven undoubtedly that he was the one who had killed Cell.

The resemblance with this young boy with the golden hair and the turquoise eyes had always been there, but Videl had not been able to explain why Gohan had had coal-black eyes and jet-black hair. Now she knew...

"Dad, either you give Gohan what rightfully belongs to him, or we'll have no choice but to tell the public. And believe me, they will hunt you like a dog. Just imagine we tell the public just at the next World Tournament, which is in about one week, that you did nothing of what you claimed. And can proof it. What do you think they will do with you? And imagine you would have to face Gohan in the tournament and he would push you out of the ring with just one finger in front of all your fans? What then?" she asked.

Hercule gulped audibly.

"But... but you can't do that! You're my daughter! My one and only!" he exclaimed.

Videl looked at him sternly.

"You lost your daughter in the seconds when you cheated. I thought I had a father I could be proud of, who had really done great things. Even if it had not been for saving the world, I always thought that _my_ father was _truthful_. And that he _had_ really done the things he had claimed." she said nearly sad.

Then she looked up again and stared at him.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to find out that Gohan, one of my class mates, did what _you_ claimed? Gohan, a young wonderful man who saved the world as a boy? I sat before the TV and thought _'Just how can this tall Golden Fighter ask this little boy to fight Cell?';_ but he did, and _he_ saved the world. Not _you_! You only stole his deeds and adorn yourself with borrowed plumes. That is so low. Think about if it was worth it." she with a finality that it _hurt_.

She looked at Gohan, and Hercule could see in her eyes the admiration and love she had once had for him. Yeah, he had lost her for good...

"We'll leave you the house" Videl continued and looked at Gohan who nodded, "but we want all the money. Money you got because of the fame you stole Gohan. You can keep twenty percent of the incomings from your advertising contracts. The other eighty percent will be transferred to my account. We will build our own future, and this one does not include you!"

Then her face contorted even more.

"I never want to see you again! Never would I have thought that my father is a **liar**! A _fraud_! Oh dad..." she said in her sweetest tone, "if you don't give Gohan what he rightfully earned than we _will_ rectify the public belief who really beat Cell. And I don't fear what people will talk about _me_, because they know that I stand up to my words. They know that I am really a crime fighter. Like Gohan. And unlike _you_." she finished and gave Gohan a kiss.

A kiss that he returned all too gladly. Yeah, the future was looking bright for them...

Now Hercule was really speechless, for the first time in his life. And his future was _not_ looking all too bright any more...

FIN.

**  
  
°° Videl finally found out who really beat Cell and showed her father that cheating gets you no where. Hercule deserved the dressing down he got, and Gohan and Videl will now be able to create a future on their own. Hope you liked the story. Thanks for reading! Please Review! °°**

**  
  
- - ° - - **

**  
  
REVIEWERS RESPONSES:**

**  
****SonJanusX**: Well, ff.net had some really bad server probs... I hoped you liked what Gohan and Videl did to Hercule. He deserved what he got!       

**  
  
Tootsy**: Once I've got an idea I write it down instantly, otherwise I'd forget it. And luckily, until now the ideas keep coming to me. Glad that you like my writing, and although Gohan did not kick Hercules' ass too bad I think he learned his lesson. And we had a very good holiday...               

**  
  
Dooleys**: Those DBZ episodes were really one of the best, and to evolve a story around them really makes fun. I am glad that you liked it!               

**  
  
Viewtiful John**: Thanks! Hercule got a good dressing down in this chapter, didn't he? But worst of all, he lost everything... 

**  
  
Z-Man**: That was what I always found missing in DBZ. They never explained if Videl found out that Gohan really killed Cell and how she reacted. This was an AU to it and surely a tad bit extreme, but I had fun writing it!

**  
  
Candy the Duck**: Thanks! I always try to give my stories a plot, heh...  

**  
  
animeprincess1452**: Thank you very much! As said above, I never understood why Videl, smart as she is (hey, she even found out the Gohan is Saiyaman) never found out that Gohan was the one who really beat Cell. In this AU she found out, and her father got it big time...               

**  
  
Rose Vaughn**: I agree. Flashbacks are a good method to tell what happened and add the thoughts of the persons involved. And this flashback in addition to what Videl already found out gave her all the clues she needed. As for the next chappie: you are served...

RESPONSES FOR CHAPTER 3:

Saiya-jin Queen: Hey there! I think none of us ever feel sorry for Hercule, and it was a pleasure for me to torture him. One can rightfully say he got what he rightfully deserved: a good dressing down...

**  
Candy the Duck: Glad you liked it! And I had a good marriage******

**  
Dooleys: hands him cookie for understanding the joke I always liked this line, and couldn't stop me to use it here. Too much sugar rush, I guess...  
Cool that you liked it!**

**  
butterflyV: Thanks! Tried to do my best to make it as realistic as possible (although Gohan was a bit OOC) and I like to think I managed it well.   
Yeah, I would have loved to watch Hercules' reaction to all this. Pity they did never show it. But who knows, maybe there are some lost DBZ episodes... grins evilly**

**  
SonJanusX: Yeah, the old fraud got what was rightfully his. Cool you liked it!**

**  
animeprincess1452: Dunno if I'll write a sequel, right now I've got enough ongoing stories which need my attention. But I'm glad that you liked it!  
btw: caught up with reading, and you were right, you had written a lot, heh...**

**  
gary: Thank you!**

**  
limelie: I've always wanted to write one of these, cause in my other stories Hercule gets off easy. Well, not so here. And thanks for the compliment!         **


End file.
